married
by Ledgends nevver die
Summary: Nobody likes us at this party No body likes us on this couch We can't stop eating the candy We can stop making out The girl in the corner knows the story about the first night we met She keeps asking "Why aren't you together yet?"
1. Chapter 1

This is a short fanfic inspired from the song married by Emily kinney.

* * *

Steve was sitting on the couch, looking the people around him. He had no Idea why he had come here tonight. Tony had invited him because of a painting he had done ten years ago. He started talking to the guy next to him, he was from the army, they soon start laughing together. The guy's named was Bucky, and the guy was handsome, Steve was drowning in his blue-grey eyes, and god his lips, he wanted to taste them. Some red haired girl sat next to them, she had a brief conversation with the two men, she got up.

"Why aren't you together yet?"

She said that before leaving them. They looked at each other before laughing. They kept drinking and laughing and talking 'till very late. Then Bucky took Steve's hand, they went to the dance floor, they jumped for a while in rhythm with the music, then it changed, a slow start playing. The two men get closer and danced together. Steve had his hand on Bucky's chest, he could feel his heart beat. Bucky's hands were on Steve's back. People around them kept staring but they didn't care.

« Why aren't we together yet ? »

Steve whispered those words and Bucky whispered them back. When the song was over they stole two bottle of wine and sat next to the window. The moon and stars were shinning outside, it was a beautiful night.

« Let's get married, baby, married and go home. »

Bucky's proposal was almost incomprehensible, but Let's assume two drank persons understand each other. They both laugh.

« And the moon could be our witness. And North Fifth Street the aisle »

Steve said, as a « yes »

« And when we kiss the stars will cheer and cry and smile »

« All our friends will feel left out. And our parents had no warning »

« But we'll call them with the good news, in the morning »

They laughed again, laughed to tears. When they finally stopped, Steve cupped Bucky's face and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss…well, as passionate as it can be since they were both completely wasted.

« I don't really wanna be at this party anymore. Make up lies and say goodbyes and meet me at the door »

Steve left Bucky with a gentle smile, before leading towards the door. It didn't take long for Bucky to join him. They kissed and then they got to Steve's apartment. They spend the night together, having sex.

When Steve woke up on the next morning, the bed was cold, he was alone in his small apartment. He hardly got up, he had one of the worst headache he ever had, and he remembered the bottle of wine he had drank the night before, he remembered Bucky, his beautiful eyes, his sweet lips, his warmth, the sensation of his skin on Steve's, his kisses, the passion of their night. He felt hollow now that this belong to the past.

It's when he got to the kitchen he saw the small piece of paper with Bucky's name and number on it. He laughed, he was so happy, he felt joy, and hope running through his veins. He called him at the end of the day, and they planned their first, of many, date.

* * *

Please leave a comment, tell me what you thought about that silly work :)


	2. Chapter 2

« Do you remember the first time we met ? »

« Yeah, and you were completely drunk by the end of the night ? »

Bucky chuckled to what he had just said, as the people around them, who listened very carefully to each word they were saying. Steve himself smiled to the beautiful person had in front of him.

« Allow me to refresh your memory, you were drunk too ! Anyway, I still don't know what had pushed me to come to that stupid party… »

« PROBABLY THE AWESOMNESS OF THE GUY WHO ORGANIZED IT ! »

Tony screamed across the room, happy to have every look on him now, Pepper was looking at her Boss/Boyfriend desperately, he could be such immature sometimes, and she didn't like having all those eyes on Tony and her, but it didn't last long, they all get back to Steve.

« Well, I'm not sure, but I'll give you this one pal. Whatever, we laughed, and yeah we drank a lot, probably more than we should have, I still remember the headache I had on the next morning, but tat doesn't matter...»

Steve turned to face the assembly which surrounded them, he took a deep breath and kept speaking, he had prepared that for days, and he wasn't quite proud of his speech, but he hadn't come up with anything better.

« It might sound completely silly, and I think it is, but I swear to god it's true, I looked at him, and I knew, I knew that I would fall in love with him ! »

« And he was even more sure of that at the end of the night if you see what I mean. »

Bucky had a victorious smile on his face, and Steve was redder the Roses behind him, and everybody laughed.

« Don't make me regret being here today okay ? »

He chuckled, of course he wouldn't regret it.

« So anyway, It wasn't the best night ever, it was awkward and a little bit stupid and there was a lot of alcohol involved, but it was one of my favorite because it was the night I met the love of my life ! »

« It's a shame I didn't meet him »

Bucky kept joking, but everybody could see the tears of joy in his eyes, and the happiness on his face. He had a hard time holding them back, he knew he would probably cry but hoped he could have hold it back.

« Yeah what a shame huh ? Now I'm stuck here with you, and I'm glad about that because I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you ! »

Bucky giggled, and let a few tears run on his cheeks. He whispered to Steve :

« I love you too »

Before looking at the mayor seeking for the authorization to kiss the groom. When he got it, they both kissed until they couldn't breathe, surrounded with the applause and cheers of the friends and family who had come here today. The rest of the evening was about laughing, crying of joy and happiness, receiving the blessing and the wedding gifts from everyone, dancing, eating cake, watching awkward videos from their youth, and playing wedding games.

Here it was, one of the best days of their life, the day they got married. The day they exchange their vows and swear to one another they belong to the other.

* * *

Here it is, the big day! tell me if you liked it or not by leaving a comment :)


	3. Chapter 3

''Sweetie I'm home!''

Bucky had a big smile on his face, he had left for a mission during six months and god he had missed home, and Steve.

''Hey soldier! Have you seen my husband, he left for war, and I'm wondering when I'll see him again.''

Steve was smiling too, he wore a pair of jeans and no shirt.

''My lover don't even recognized me, I'm so sad and broken!''

He said that so dramatically before throwing his bag on the floor, running towards Steve and hugging him, Steve didn't even touch the floor anymore, but it did not last long. The guy is heavy with al those gorgeous muscle making him one of the sexiest man alive. They start kissing, repeating they had missed the other and then slept together on the couch, the room was way too far.

They had spent most of the day cuddling sitting in the couch and watching stupid TV shows. Then Steve went to the kitchen preparing dinner. They eat face to face, Bucky was telling most of the thing he had done during his mission. He was lucky, he had been sent to a non-war zone where the only thing he had to do was to be sure peace was working.

"You know, I even took care of children, we taught them how to play football, and we brought some stuff for them so they could go to school, it was really great to see their happy faces!"

Hearing Bucky speaking made Steve smile, and he was also stressed, he had something to ask to Bucky but he was afraid to.

"I have something to say...and I know you just came back, but what you said made me think about it."

Seeing Steve worried face scared Bucky. He felt a knot settling in his throat. Steve kept going.

"You know we've been together for a bunch of years now, and I was wondering if you'd liked to have children?"

Bucky eyes were wide open, hearing the end of Steve sentence made him laugh. His anxiety had gone away. And Steve looked at him with understanding.

"You scared the hell out of me!"

Bucky stood up and cupped Steve face kissing him several times before stopping and looking him in the eyes

"Of course, I'd love to have children with you!"

Steve blinked a few times, he was relief, he had been so scared that Bucky would say no. He hugged his husband, smiling and kissing him.

« We are going to be great dads ! »

If they learned something about having a kid when you are a gay couple is that it ain't easy, they tried different adopting organization, and they apply for several adoption lists, and after a long awaiting, Steve complained to is friend and the director of a great Gallery where Steve often did exhibit, Peggy Carter, she is one of the greatest person in the world. She even proposed herself to be a surrogate mother. After a long discussion between the couple and Peggy, they finally decided to do it. They followed every paperwork they had to do, went to the doctors, and nine months later Steve and Bucky were the happiest parents in the world. They had had twins, and Peggy had been designed the aunt. The Kids were named Peter and Carol. Peter had Peggy brown hair and eyes, whereas Carol was just like Steve. And Bucky was a big papa bear, it was actually very funny to see him with is kids, he has nothing of a sergeant of the us army. Every time Bucky left for a mission and was absent for several months, the goodbyes were really heartbreaking, and every time he came back Steve was almost invisible but it made him laugh. One day, Bucky came back from the store with a little baby dog, a cute golden retriever and here it was, they were just as the average American family, two kids and a dog, and they were really happy.


End file.
